PastTense
by lovestruck1990
Summary: Watching that tiny vessel be engulfed in flames, Nyota felt her her heart constrict. Spock was on that ship. Spock was. Was. Past tense.


Uhura watched helplessly as the small ship collided with the frighteningly larger Ramulan one. She couldn't tear her eyes away as the small vessel was engulfed in flames.

Spock was on that ship. _Was. _Past tense. _Spock was_. Nyota let out a shuddered gasp as she fell back into her seat. The man she loved was no more. Commander Spock. One of the most brilliant men she had ever knew had been thrust into the past tense by a psychopathic Ramulan.

Nyota did not feel the tears streaming down her face as she stood up and walked toward the turbolift. Her body was on auto pilot. Once the doors closed Nyota let out a strangled sob as she covered her mouth in an attempt to keep herself from screaming. When the doors opened, the last thing she expected to see was Jim Kirk being supported by… Nyota locked eyes with the very disheveled Commander Spock. Before he could say anything, Nyota had launched herself into his arms, almost knocking him over with the force of her small frame slamming into his own. Kirk removed his arm from around the Vulcan's shoulder and stepped into the lift, pressing the button to take him to the bridge.

Spock was shocked by Nyota's response to his arrival. Her entire body was shaking with the force of her sobs, members of the crew were throwing strange looks towards the couple as they passed, making Spock feel very uncomfortable. swept the Lieutenant into the turbolift and closed the doors. Once inside Spock hit the button to halt the lift before attempting to remove his lovers arms from around his neck.

"Nyota, please, let me look at you." Spock whispered softly in her ear. Slowly she let go of him, backing away only far enough to be able to see his whole face. Tentatively she traveled her fingertips across the smooth planes of his forehead, down his cheeks and finally over his lips. From his growing understanding, humans needed tactile reassurance in times of duress, so he let her. Once again he was unprepared for her response to his presence.

The resonating thwack of Nyota Uhura's hand meeting Spock's cheek could have possibly been heard in the hall, if it weren't for the sound proof wall between the corridor and the inside of the lift. Spock stared at Nyota with unfazed eyes, as if she had never hit him at all. This angered her to no end. She wanted Spock to feel at least a modicum of the pain that had befell her heart when she watched his ship explode, so she continued to hit any part of him that she could reach. Spock wrapped his arms around her upper arms and torso in an effort to keep her from harming herself. Slowly he lowered them to the floor as Nyota slumped against him.

"How could you! I thought you were dead! How could you leave me like that!" She sobbed into his shoulder as he softly ran his hand up and down her back.

"I did not leave you Nyota. I am here." Spock said softly. "I am here"

"_Kirk to Spock. Hey you need to get up here pretty quickly"_

Spock sighed deeply before hitting his com badge to reply.

"Spock to Kirk. I am on my way." Spock stood up and extended his hand to Nyota. "I believe you left the bridge without proper authorization. I would not wish for disciplinary actions to be taken out against you." Reluctantly Nyota placed her hand in his and allowed him to assister in standing up. For a long moment she just stood there, staring into his eyes.

" I love you" She said it so softly, that had he not seen her lips move, he would have doubted hearing it. Suddenly, Captain be damned, Spock pulled Nyota to him pressing his lips into her with a frantic passion.

"_Kirk to Spock. Where are you , you need to get up here, now." _Spock pulled away from her lips slowly placing small chaste kisses upon them for 5.6 seconds longer.

"Spock to Kirk. I will be there momentarily." Spock pulled Nyota along with him as he left the turbolift, not releasing her hand even as they entered the bridge. For once in his life Spock felt the need to remain in physical contact with Lt. Uhura in order to convince himself…he wasn't sure as to what he needed convincing for but he knew he needed to touch her. As they entered the bridge Nyota removed her hand from his and walked over to her station. Spock watched her move away from him and he felt a tightening in his chest. Dismissing the feeling, Spock moved alongside Jim, as he stared at Nero's ship as it was sucked deeper into the black hole.


End file.
